Natural Blocks
Natural Blocks are blocks that already exist on every Seed, or World; without any crafting having to be done by a player. Cobblestone/Mossy Cobblestone These are rare, but in occasion, Dungeons can appear. The walls, floor, and ceiling are made of the 2 materials. Mossy Cobblestone is basically a block of Cobblestone with green lining over it. Cobblestone also appears when a stream (not a source block) of lava and water meet in Beta. Stone Found naturally several layers underneath the top layer of dirt, or by cliffs. In Minecraft Alpha, when mined with a pickaxe, it produces a single block of Cobblestone. In default maps it is often interspersed with veins of ore.Stone can be created in Minecraft Alpha by using a furnace to smelt cobblestone. Bedrock Known by a variety of names, such as OP Block, Adminium, Adminite and so forth. It is found naturally only at the borders of the map, although on multiplayer servers, operators are able to place them by using the command /solid. In the Minecraft Alpha below the Bedrock is an area that has been affectionately called "The Void". In Minecraft Alpha, bedrock cannot be destroyed at all - even if explosives are used on it, this allows players to safely reach the bottom of the map without falling through accidentally. However, because of the random placement nature of bedrock, it is possible for players to wriggle between bedrock blocks until they are at the very bottom of the map. Dirt Dirt can be found on the first few layers of the default maps, with the top layer coated with grass. In Minecraft Alpha it can commonly be found underground by caves. Dirt is also required when farming. Sand & Sandstone SandNew.png|Sand. SandstoneNew.png|Sandstone. Common around shorelines, although occasionally can be found inland in pockets. Other than gravel, it is currently the only block type that is affected by gravity. Oddly, when placed on (or when it falls on) stairs, sand (and gravel) turns the stairs into a solid block (either wood or stone, depending on the stairs.) Ore CoalOreNew.png|Coal ore. IronOreNew.png|Iron ore. GoldOreNew.png|Gold ore. RedstoneOreNew.png|Redstone ore. EmeraldOreNew.png|Emerald ore. DiamondOreNew.png|Diamond ore. NetherQuartzOreNew.png|Nether Quartz ore. Coal Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lapis Lazuli Ore, Redstone Ore, Emerald Ore, and Gold Ore are all natural, and only some of them can be found above sea level. Nether Quartz Ore can be found in the Nether. Clay Clay is a rare block that can be found near water, usually mixed in with sand. Clay can be smelted in a furnace to create bricks, which can then be combined on a Crafting Table to create brick blocks. Gravel In Minecraft Classic, gravel is commonly found on coastlines as well as in occasional inland pockets. In Minecraft Alpha, it can commonly be found in large random deposits underground by caves. When dug up, there is a 1 in 5 chance that flint can be found if using a shovel. When placed on (or when it falls on) stairs, gravel (and sand) turns the stairs into a solid block (either wood or stone, depending on the stairs). One can rapid-collect gravel by placing a torch underneath. It seems not to drop flint when destroyed by a torch. Be careful, in underground caves standing underneath gravel as one breaks it can be dangerous, there could be a large amount waiting to fall on top of one. Trees and all Foliage (Tall grass, Ferns, Vines, Cacti, etc.) Wood Blocks from trees are a raw resource. It is possible to gather with one's bare hands, although an axe will speed up the mining time. Saplings can be gained from mining trees, meaning you can plant them and essentially have an infinte amount of trees. Tall grass, vines, ferns and other plants can only be gathered if they are mined with shears. Tall grass can be found in many biomes, whereas vines and ferns tend to only be found in swamps and jungles. Cacti can only be found in deserts and will only grow on sand. Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks